mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Koopa Troopa
games|other uses|Koopa}} |caption = Artwork of Koopa Troopa in Mario Party 9. |universe = |debut = Super Mario Bros. (1985) |appearance = Super Smash Flash Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Koopa |gender = Varies |alignment = Evil |creator = Shigeru Miyamoto |voice = |company = Nintendo }} Koopa Troopa ( ), also called simply as Koopa, is a common recurring enemy coming from the series. Koopa Troopas have made numerous appearance in the McLeodGaming media including but not limited to the Flash-animated series, A Super Mario World, and as enemies in the series. Character description Koopa is a turtle-like creature who first appears in original Super Mario Bros. for NES. They first appeared in two colors: red and green. Also, they appeared in two variations: Koopa Troopas (normal) and Koopa Paratroopas ( ) (Koopas with wings on their shells). It one of the few enemies of Mario universe who cannot be killed just by jumping on them. If jumped on him once, it comes inside a shell. The second time the player jumps on the Koopa, the Koopa shell starts moving forward until it hits a wall and bounces back. It can be stopped after jumping on it again. If left shell alone, Koopa will come out of its shell again. If player jumps on Paratroopa, he transforms into normal Koopa Troopa. In was introduced two new color variations: yellow and blue. In A Super Mario World Numerous Koopa Troopas, alongside their winged brethren, Koopa Paratroopas, appear in the first episode during Mario's killing spree with the Master Sword. Despite coming in huge numbers, they prove to be not match for Mario and the Master Sword and ended up defeated and massacred by him. In the Super Smash Flash series |caption = A Red Koopa Troopa in Super Smash Flash. |universe = |debut = Super Mario Bros. (1985) |stage = Super Mario World (SSF) (SSF2) }} In Super Smash Flash In Super Smash Flash, the Koopas appear in the first stage of the Adventure mode called Super Mario World along Flying Goombas but unlike the Mario games, its shell cannot be used as a weapon as one hit destroys the whole Koopa. All the Koopas in this level are red-shelled, despite that, they behave like their green-shelled counterparts who keep walking and do not turn around when they encounter an edge, instead they fall. In Super Smash Flash 2 As a background character Two Green Koopa Troopas in their original 8-bit form can be seen walking back and forth in the background from , an odd behaviour for this kind of Koopas, as the Green variants are not supposed to turn around after coming on an edge, this behavior is exclusive to Red Koopa Troopas. As an enemy Koopas were confirmed to appear once in the Adventure level: from Super Smash Flash 2. On the Smash Flash DOJO!!! page for said level, it was stated that there could most likely be used as weapons, but this was never shown afterwards. Gallery Super Smash Flash SSF Koopas.png|A pair of Koopas in Super Smash Flash. Super Smash Flash 2 As a background character Koopa Troopa and Buzzy Beetle.png|The two 8-bit Koopa Troopas and Buzzy Beetle appeared on . As a enemy Difficulties2.png|A Koopa walking near a Goomba, while jumps. Difficulties4.png|A Koopa seeing Mario attacked by the Angry Sun and homed on by a Heat-Seeking Bullet Bill. Mk2.png|A Koopa and a Piranha Plant in the . Mk6.png|A Koopa and a Goomba facing Mario. Category:First-party characters Category:Nintendo